


How Did it Happen This Time?

by Pangrim



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Character death not perm, Just me and the homie being violent, No Beta, Oneshot, Other, playing with time, unhealthy relationships(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangrim/pseuds/Pangrim
Summary: Jeritza and Byleth have never known how to act.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	How Did it Happen This Time?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the darker story this time! I hope people still like it ^^

Jeritza and Byleth sat on the bed, Byleth laying across Jeritza’s lap. They reached up, putting a hand over Jeritza’s heart. 

“How did it happen last time?” Jeritza’s voice was rough. 

Byleth imagined the flash of red across the blade. Jeritza stumbling to his knees. The bliss on the tall man’s face. 

“Your heart. It pierced your heart.” They said slowly. 

Jeritza ran his fingers through Byleth’s hair. 

“How did it make you feel?” He leaned down and kissed his partner’s forehead. 

Byleth looked away. Jeritza let them take their time, smoothing their hair down. 

“How it always does.”

Jeritza nodded along. He reached over and held Byleth’s hand. 

They closed their eyes, cuddled into Jeritza’s lap. It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep. 

Jeritza leaned back against the wall. There could have been a better way to fall asleep. However, with Byleth in his lap, he did not want to disturb his tired lover. 

It didn’t take long for Jeritza to tremble. 

The trembling awoke Byleth. Jeritza had a hand over his heart, clinging to his shirt. 

Byleth sat up. “Is…”

Jeritza nodded. “I’m going to kill you.”

Byleth rolled off of his lap in one swift move. Jeritza barely missed grabbing them by their throat. They jumped to their feet, dodging the lunging man. 

Jeritza staggered a little, glaring at Byleth. Byleth glanced around the room, and jumped over Jeritza as he launched at their knees. They threw open the bedside drawer. 

Jeritza threw a punch, but Byleth rolled aside. They hit Jeritza in the nose with one back kick. He reeled back as Byleth reached into the drawer, fumbling. 

Jeritza slowly stood up, and Byleth froze, watching him. 

Jeritza flung himself at Byleth. Byleth spun, facing Jeritza with their whole body. Jeritza stopped a moment too late. 

Jeritza was stuck on Byleth’s knife. 

Byleth reached up, putting their fingers on the tall man’s chin. 

“Ah…You win again…” Jeritza attempted to breathe out. Blood splattered on Byleth’s face. Jeritza started to slide down. Byleth dropped the knife. 

There were small cuts on Byleth’s hand from groping around in the drawer and handling the knife wrong. 

The smell of blood was prevalent. Byleth tried to breathe. Blood dripped down their lip, into their mouth. The blood wasn’t theirs. 

They didn’t know how to feel. 

Byleth watched at Jeritza leaned on their shins. They let out a soft sigh. 

Byleth sat up quickly, smacking their forehead into Jeritza’s chin. 

Byleth sat up, more cautiously this time. Jeritza watched as they sat up, rubbing an eye. 

“What happened?” He asked. “Was it…”

Byleth patted his head, then pushed his hair back. “You need sleep. Before it happens again.”

“How did it happen this time?” Jeritza asked. 

Byleth shook their head. Jeritza laid down slowly. Byleth cradled up to him. 

Jeritza was about to sleep, then opened his eyes quickly. “Something is warm.”

He looked down. Byleth’s hands were bleeding slightly on Jeritza’s shirt. 

“Ah…” Jeritza gently held their hands. “We should treat these.”

Byleth shook their head. 

“…In the morning, then.” He said. 

Byleth nodded. 

“I am sorry you have to reset time so much. After the war ends…I will be able to seek help.” Jeritza said. He gently kissed Byleth’s clean forehead. 

Jeritza held Byleth close. The two fell asleep together, a faint metallic smell staining the otherwise peaceful couple.


End file.
